


Namek's Nymph

by LadyVegeets



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Namek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVegeets/pseuds/LadyVegeets
Summary: Vegeta encounters a strange creature on Namek. Could it be a rumored water nymph? (Based on Rutbisbe's 'Surprise Kiss' art. Find it on her tumblr).





	

**Namek’s Nymph**

(Based on **Rutbisbe** ’s art, _Surprise Kiss_. Please check out her amazing art on tumblr ^_^ )

 

Where was that goddamn dragon ball? He was sure he left it in the waters around here somewhere. Then again, all these blasted lakes looked the fucking same on this godforsaken backwater planet, didn’t they? Goddamnit, he hadn’t gone to all that trouble to steal the other 5 dragon balls right from under Frieza’s nose, just to lose the one he himself had squirreled away in the lake. To hell with this stupid world. Vegeta would be happy if he never heard the word ‘Namek’ again. 

Fuck. It wasn’t here, that much was clear, but the dragon ball couldn’t have just disappeared. Perhaps the current was stronger than he had given it credit for, and the ball had drifted elsewhere down some underwater channel. Or maybe there was life in the water and some creature had disturbed the resting place of the ball. Even now, some tentacled beast could be dragging the ball off to some greater depths…

Great, just great. He was going to have to chase the damn ball down all over again. Vegeta’s only consolation was that no one else knew where the fucking thing was, and probably didn’t consider that it might be lost in the water. That gave him the advantage, for now.

Vegeta looked around the bottom of the lake where he had secreted the dragon ball had been, but he couldn’t see any tracks or clues as to its whereabouts. Cursing, he flew out of the water, blasting himself dry in an instant with his ki. He hung suspended in the air, and closed his eyes, calming his inner self.

He reached out, feeling…

On the edges of his newly acquired ki sensing ability, Vegeta found a life form. It was barely more than a frog, but with no other leads to go on, Vegeta flew off in that direction.

It didn’t take long for him to spot the creature, a stark contrast against the blue grass and green waters of Namek. It was clearly female. She wore a strange yellow and black outfit, and her hair was the most peculiar aqua. She was lying by the edge of a lake, her fingertips trailing in the water, her gaze unfocused, her mind elsewhere. Vegeta hung in the air at a safe distance and watched, assessing. Her ki was pathetically low, but he was more than aware by now that beings could mask their power levels. And this female stood out like a very sore, very suspicious thumb; she wasn’t Namekian, that was for sure. In fact, she appeared almost Saiyan, but he knew that couldn’t be the case. What was she? Her posture was completely relaxed, unconcerned by any dangers that might be lurking. Was she ignorant of them, or so powerful that she didn’t care? She certainly appeared fey. Did she harbor some kind of strange powers? And what was with her unusual coloring?

A memory came back to him. Stories of blue sprites, water nymphs and the like. He had never seen one before, only heard tales of them living on far off distant planets. Tricky things they were; playing pranks, and stealing a man’s purse, or his virginity, whatever took their fancy. Vegeta smirked. She would be shit out of luck on both accounts. Still, he needed to be careful. Nymphs supposedly had hidden magic, and if the rumors were true, they could be enslaved with a kiss. Vegeta cared for none of that, but what he did care for was a nymph’s supposed proclivity for shiny things. Such as a certain shiny dragon ball…

He landed behind her, silent as a stalking cat. His lips curled up. With the toe of his boot, he nudged her in the butt, pushing her over the edge of the bank, straight into the water.

The woman shrieked and splashed about. Not very elegant for a water nymph. She finally found her feet and stood at the water’s edge, utterly soaked. She pushed her wet hair out of her face, her expression furious.

“Who would DARE-” her angry tirade stopped short when she saw him, her eyes going wide, her face draining of color.

Ah, so she knew him. He smirked contemptuously. That only further confirmed his suspicions. She must have watched him hide the dragon ball, then when he left, she stole it from the lake. “I believe you have something of mine,” he announced condescendingly. “If you hand it over now, I probably won’t kill you.”

She gasped and took a fearful step back. Vegeta’s jaw tightened, suddenly concerned that the nymph might pull some trick and melt into the water, slipping through his fingers. Before she could, he darted forward, faster than she could blink, grabbing her upper arm in a vice-like grip.

“Ow!” she yelped, her face scrunching in pain. She tried to pry his gloved fingers from her tiny arm, but to no avail, weak as a kitten.

“Where is it?” he demanded, giving her a little shake. “No games, nymph, or I’ll vaporize this entire lake and everything in it.”

“Y-you’re hurting me!” she whined. Tears glistened in her eyes, her face flushed in distress. Her pouty, pink lip quivered.

Pretty.

Gorgeous even. Not usually moved by beauty, Vegeta couldn’t help noticing that she was beautiful. Her eyes especially, the bluest he had ever seen, like glittering sapphires. Her skin too, the color of porcelain, and impossibly soft looking. Her unique aqua hair stuck wetly to her pretty face. She was endearing, in a drowned-rat kind of way. And so delicate; he could feel how easily he could crush her in his grip. He could also sense the fear rolling off her, thick and intoxicating, making his blood sing with the need for more… more what? Normally, he craved more violence, but not this time. His blood was crying out for a different outlet, one rarely felt, one he normally had a better control over, but it had been forever since he had even seen a female, let alone held one who was so alluring…

Vegeta let her arm go as if burned, shoving her away. Damn nymph, she was beguiling him with her magic! The woman fell back into the water with a yelp. Vegeta stood over her, stretching out his hand, gathering his ki.

“I said no games!” he snarled at her.

The woman curled up, trying to shield herself, shivering and sobbing in the shallow water. “Please don’t kill me!” she wailed. “I-I-I can help you!”

Vegeta held back from blasting her, if only to learn where she had hidden his damn ball. “My dragon ball,” he snapped. “Where is it?!”

The woman lowered her arms, peeking at him fearfully. “D-dragon ball?”

“Yes! The big orange sphere you stole from me, nymph. You have five seconds to give it up or-” Vegeta twisted about suddenly, sensing a massive ki draw near. Fuck, he did not need any of Frieza’s men finding out where he was or suspecting that a dragon ball was nearby.

With lightening speed, Vegeta grabbed up the nymph and dashed them into the center of the lake, diving under the surface of the water.

The woman struggled in his arms. Vegeta watched the surface, feeling the ki signature draw nearer and near. He and the girl sank, the weight of his armor dragging them into the depths of the green water. He was forced to hold the nymph close so that she didn’t drift up; she was as light and buoyant as a bubble. He grabbed the back of her legs, bringing her down against his hard thighs. 

Hot. She was a burning warmth compared to the cool water that surrounded them, seeping under his clothes. She resisted his grip, trying to wriggle free. He grunted, yanking her down with force. Having her so close, struggling in his lap, stirred a familiar ache in his loins that he tried to ignore.

She continued to panic, pounding on his chest, trying to break free of his powerful arms. Right, as if she _could_. But in her floundering she was kicking up a lot of bubbles. If she didn’t stop, she would give away their position to whoever was passing on the surface.

Frustrated and desperate, Vegeta did the only thing he could think of - he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

Everything faded away, as if carried off by the water, and his eyes fell closed…

Her lips were the _softest_ things he had ever felt. Her struggles ceased, and without thought, Vegeta gripped her ass, sliding her up higher on his hard thighs. He crushed her tiny, curvy frame to his front, their hips locked together. Possessed, he continued to move his mouth over hers, drowning in the kiss as much as they drowned in the water.

Finally, he broke free, and looked at her.

Her eyes were impossibly wide, watching him with astonishment. Her hair floated above her as they drifted, a blue flame, mimicking his own hair. She was trembling, and his hands tightened about her reflexively. Her own hands were held awkwardly at her sides. He locked eyes with her, his lips still warm from hers, his blood still roaring, and he stared at her with the same amazement she stared at him with. 

She was no longer fighting him. 

Had it worked? Had he enslaved her?

His hand on the back of her thigh moved up, trailing lightly over her hip and the dip of her waist. She shivered, arching against him, and gasped.

Her face went red, her eyes widening dramatically. Her hands clutched at her throat, her face screwing up in pain. She gestured to the surface and mouthed a word.

 _Air_.

…Since when did a water nymph need air?

Her face grew even redder, and she started slapping frantically at his shoulder, fighting to push free of him. Vegeta scowled, and scanned the area above. The large ki he had sensed before was thankfully gone. He grabbed her waist and flew them up, breaking the surface of the lake. 

The girl coughed and gasped for air, clinging to him as they hovered several feet above the water’s surface. It took Vegeta a moment to realize he was still holding her in his arms.

With an disgusted sneer, he pried the wet, clinging girl off of him and tossed her onto the bank. She cried out and went rolling as she hit the grass. Vegeta flew over and landed where she came to a stop.

“Who, or what, are you?” he demanded, looking down at her indifferently.

The woman continued to cough, and glared up at him front under wet tresses, her expression set stubbornly. “I’m Bulma, you asshole.”

“Is that some kind of water nymph?” he asked, although he already sensed what her answer would be.

“A _what_?”

“Tch.” So much for that rumor. “Did you take my dragon ball?”

“N-no!”

“Then you are worthless to me.”

Vegeta held out his hand, watching in satisfaction as the girl whimpered and covered her head with her arms. She trembled on the ground, a tiny, sopping-wet thing.

The taste of her still lingered on his mouth. The blood in his veins still throbbed from whatever effect she had on him, and if he tried, he could still remember how she felt in his arms, wriggling and arching in his lap…

Vegeta swallowed and lowered his hand, looking askance. Pushing aside the churning feelings she evoked, he lifted into the air and scanned the area. He flew off in the first direction that appealed, needing to put some space between himself and the girl.

Maybe she was no nymph, but whatever she was, she certainly had some hidden power. This planet harbored more dangers than he initially thought. He needed to be wary, and to put his fist through something. He had a lot of pent up energy he unexpectedly needed to expel. 

 

* * *

~Xox~

 

 **AN:** beta-read by the always lovely and helpful **Artephile/Marcella-Duchamp** ^_^

Find Rutbisbe’s gorgeous artwork [here](http://rutbisbe.tumblr.com/post/155162388226/kiss-prompt-22-surprise-kiss-for)

[ ](http://s1079.photobucket.com/user/ladyvegeets/media/OtherFanart/tumblr_oj02b7ZxfL1qdqbueo1_500_zpswzs0ahvx.jpg.html)


End file.
